The Chibi Pocky Monster
by MeaganShiki28
Summary: A sickly sweet but very kawaii one shot of a 4 year old Shiki and his the origins of Pocky and modelling. Rido x Shiki's mother but no lemons, I'm afraid. Its to cute and innocent! Chapter 2 now up of the origins of Senri's modelling career too.
1. Chapter 1

The Chibi Pocky Monster

**As I am in the middle of writing an intense , in depth M rated storyline I felt I needed to do a funny happy feel good one shot and this story popped into my mind!**

**Contains: Rido x Midori, very OOC and a overly cute ickle Senri**

**Disclaimer: I knew you have to put a disclaimer so yeah VK isn't mine otherwise Kaname x Zero would have 100children by now.**

_She ran and ran like her life depended on it. Through the halls, and the corridors and through the main doors trying desprately to get away from the evil mad man pursuing her. She tried to loose him in the forest but caught her toe on a log, tripped and heard pounding footsteps coming her way. _

"_Oh no" she cried dramatically placing her hand to her head, "is this to be my end?"_

"AND CUT!"

"That was wonderful Midori" applauded the director, "perfect as usual."

"Really? I think I could of done the trip a little better," sighed Midori getting up.

"Well to be honest, as you wearing a long Princess dress even if your stumble is faked no-one is going to notice as they can't see your feet and because it is long I'm surprised you haven't fallen over for real in it already" chuckled the director.

As Midori and director chuckled she felt a little pull on her skirt of her pink dress.

"Mama I is hungry, I need food in here now," he said pointing yo waiting open mouth.

"Baby there's a table over there with all food onfor everyone to help themselves, go get something," said Midori crouching down to her son's height.

"I looked mama already there and they only do grown big people food, not little food for baby Senri" he whined looking at her with his big puppy dog eyes that resembled hers so much.

"Ohhhhh." Midori was torn between finishing the movie or going home to get Senri dinner, "tell you what my darling, I only have one scene left today. Wait until I finish it then I will take you to any restaurant you want to go."

"Uhhhhh," thought a confused Senri tapping his chin to show he was thinking, "that 'pends on how long your scene is Mama"

"Not long,"she laughed, "an hour at the most"

"Bet you lying Mama and it'll be this big" he held out his arms wide in a comical way.

"No sweety, look I'll tell you all what Mama's next bit is. My character hears footsteps behind as she's fallen, unknown to her, an arm locks around her waist and it actually her Prince come to rescue her and then go and do kissy stuff,"

"What like this," came a sudden voice from behind Midori, locking his arm around her waist, nuzzling into hair.

"Dada Dada DADA!" screamed Senri running up to his father who immediately scooped him up into his arms.

"How's my little man doing,"he smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Dada I am not in tippity top order at the moment."

"Why's that my son?"

"Listen at my tummy, it's very angry and making funny noises," he lifted his top to show Rido his father, his cute little tummy.

"Basically he's hungry," laughed Midori, "hey now you're here darling can you take him home and feed him."

"Sure, lets go Senri, we will soon get that little tummy filled for you."

Senri look back though over Rido's shoulder as he was being carried and saw his Mama, He loved her very much and felt guilty for leaving her. He started to cry.

"Hey now little one," soothed Rido, "what's the matter, tell Dada."

"Dada I love food and I love Mama too. So what should I choose?"

"OK OK, how about this, I'll take you to the nearest shop and buy you whatever you want to eat and then I'll bring you straight back here."

"Yay" he cheered,"you are clever Dada, you think of the cleverest things. You is so brilliant."

"I already know that!" boasted Rido, ruffling his son's messy auburn hair.

30 minutes later they returned to see Midori was now wearing her normal clothes (meaning she had finished filming) and was in deep conversation with a woman who had a very "business like" look to her

"... well let me discuss it with my husband first," he heard Midori say.

"Talk to me about what?" he asked.

"Ah back already my darlings! Well this lady is from the Cross Modelling Agency, basically offering if I would consider being a model as well as an actress."

"Do it Mama the everyone can see how beautiful you are," smiled Senri, pocky hanging out of his mouth,

"How many of them have you had already?"

Senri put all his fingers up to indicate 10.

"Senri," warned his father giving him a 'don't lie' look.

"Maybe my fingers and all my toes to then Mama.

"And the already eaten other pack," mused Rido, "I'm telling you that kid's got an addiction."

All was laughing, Midori, Rido and the modelling rep. As she did so she looked at Senri's cuteness, she also noted how extremely beautiful he was himself with his red hair and soft ocean blue eyes, exactly like his mothers.

"Well you are a little cutie," bent down the rep, "we've been looking for child models too and so far we haven't found anyone perfect enough but you will be."

"I be a model? That mean I be big famous star like Mama?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll do it." He beamed, dancing around happily, celebrating with another box of Pocky.

**((A/N may turn into a two-shot with the next chapter being about his actual first modelling shoot upon request. Thanks for Reading!))**


	2. Chapter 2

The Chibi Pocky Monster II

**As requested here is the my sequel to previous little kawaii story of Senri and his love of Pocky. This is the origin of his modelling career so please enjoy my lovely readers!**

**Pairings: Rido x Midori (Shiki's Mother)**

**Warnings: All mainly OOC just to make lil Senri just that bit cuter!**

**Here we go ...**

"Oh where, where is it," asked a flustered Midori, running and searching throughout the entire mansion, get mad, "wherever could I left it?"

Sitting on the floor she started crying almost giving up.

"What,s wrong baby, what you lost?" asked a soothing voice, arms encircling her.

"My lipstick! Its Senri's first shoot and it starts in an hour and I can't take him looking this! I can't be late," she cried up ending her handbag contents on the floor.

"Mama, mama," come a little voice from the door.

"Not at the moment Senri, mama nee-" she stopped mid-sentence as she and Rido looked up and saw their precious little boy standing there in high heels with his face nearly the same shade as his wine-red hair!

"SENRI!," exclaimed Midori rushing to him, "did you take mama's lipstick?"

Senri looked down guilty, and stared down at the over-sized shoes he had on.

"Senri," warned Rido in a clear "tell the truth" voice.

"B-but Mama wears lipstick when she has to model, I thought, I thought I had to as well." Sniffed Senri, "and Mama wears shoes to make her taller and I only short not nearly as big as you Dada, so I thought i might have wear these too."

"Aww darling," Midori and Rido was almost close to laughing at the

sweetness of their son.

"Go give Mama her lipstick, or what's left of it, and I'll go clean your little chubby chops up." Rido scooped Senri up, kissed his forehard, (a part that was smeared in ruby lipstick) and took him of to the bathroom.

Senri pouted his little mouth out as Rido wiped his face all over with soapy water, then drying it gently with a soft warm towel.

"Dada, the soapy tasted nasty, it went on my tongue," Senri stuck his tongue out. "I need Pocky on it!"

Rido gave in and gave him a box. Midori and Rido had tried to limit his box of Pocky to one a day, he'd already had 4. He sat down sucking on one and lifted his little leg up, "Dada, shoe"

Laughing, Rido changed Senri's current silver 6 inch high heels, also stolen from Midori, Rido kissed and tickled his tiny toes before pulling on his socks and blue sneakers.

"I is already Mama," jumped up Senri, who went to find Midori standing at the door getting her coat on, "bye Dada i going to be famous."

He excitedly ran out to car, he pulled the door open got in the front seat and belted up, anxious to get going.

Midori smiled out towards Senri, "I don't know how we ever had fun without him."

"I'll remind you later, when you get home" smirked Rido, smacking her on the ass and kissing her goodbye. Their kiss was interrupted by a horn honking.

"Come on Mama" wailed Senri.

"Looks like I've been summoned!"

*** IN THE CAR ***

"Senri whats wrong honey?" asked Midori as she saw him looking out the window quietly and sadly.

"Mama I feel guilty about the make-up and shoes." Sighed Senri.

"Darling its OK, just so you know in future, your make-up will done at the shoot as they know how they want it."

"Do boys wear make-up when they not modelling Mama?"

"No not normally, though I suppose some do."

"Like Dada? He wears make-up on his eye to make it one red and one blue." Informed Senri trying to sound intellingent. Bless him.

"Haha no, sweety he was born with that,just like you and mama was born with ocean-blue eyes and auburn hair. And about taking Mama's shoes, I'm not mad about it, I was more worried you would fall over in them and break your neck."

"Mama I don't understand, are you a liar?" asked Senri thoughtfully, "you once told me our type couldn't break bones and if we get any injuries would heal very very quickly."

Midori ruffled his hair, "eat your Pocky."

*** AT THE PHOTO SHOOT*

"I here!" chimed Senri running through the doors throwing his arms up.

"Ahhh, Ms Shiki, I heard your son was starting today, there was rumours he was a cutie but I never thought he'd be so beautiful." Said Naeko, the lady in charge of the modelling contract.

"Cos I look like my Mama that why." Explained Senri.

"That you do," laughed Naeko.

"So Naelo, what's the theme today for Senri's first shoot?"

"Well, as it coming up to Halloween, a top designer store is doing exclusive outfits so needs only the best little child models to show them off. So Senri you'll be in a little cutesy Halloween costume."

"What will I have be? Not a witch, thats girlie. How about a devil? Mama and Dada often say I'm a little devil, and a little monster."

"And that that you are," Midori giggled.

"I bet you are," laughed Naeko, "and yes you will be a devil, I'll show your costume soon but first you're going to be a pirate."

"Yay Mama a pirate! I can get a pet parrot and sail around the world and stab people with my sword."

"Come on darling, I'll take you to the dressing room, and get your outfit on baby," Midori was tried to carry him.

"No Mama pirates aren't carried, we are big boys!"

***PIRATE SHOOT**

"RAH! RAH! RAH!" screamed Senri swishing his fake sword around, "I a pirate RAH! RAH!"

"Senri, we need you on the ship display, stand on the deck, there's a good boy," instructed Naeko as Senri climbed on, "this is Hiroku, your photographer, just do as he says OK"

"Ay Ay shipmate," answered Senri in his best pirate voice.

"Righty-oh Senri this is your first time so this is all new to you," explained Hiroku, "look towards me and pull a scary face and point your sword forward."

Senri did it perfectly, then without even being told, done a variety of facial expressions, poses and acting where needed.

"Oh my god, Senri, you don't just have your mother's look but her natural modelling and acting qualities too."

"Will I be big as my Mama?" asked Senri trying to climb off the fake display ship. He stumbled and fell.

"Definitely," answered Rido, catching his son mid fall.

"Dada you're here!"

"Just had some stuff to sort out with the council, (A/N it's easier for him to say he works for council while human ears could pick up on it) I finished, so had to come visit my baby boy on his special day."

"I gonna be a devil next Dada, and DaDa can I ask you something? Please can II have a pet parrot?"

"No, we're not buying you one." exclaimed Rido and Midori together, "maybe when you're older you can have a dog."

"Well I better go and change into my devil outfit so I can earn more money and buy a parrott myself, bye!"

"He gets his stubbornness and cheekiness from you," laughed Midori, cuddling up to Rido, he looked down and kissed her gently, getting more passionate, he lead her into a side room for more privacy.

Senri himself had already changed and was dressed in an all in one red silky costume with a cape he was sitting in front of a big mirror while, Izmu, the make-up was trying to smooth out Senri's naturally messy burgundy hair so she could affix shiny red horns onto his head.

"Now for make-up, look up at me," she asked, "I need to put this white powder on your face, gives you a more scary look."

Softly putting the concealer on his cheeks, she applied eyeliner being careful not to get any in those big blue eyes that melted everyone's heart. "Now we just need to put a bit of colour on your lips so open wide and go "ahhhh"

Izmu turned to mix up the correct colour needed, turned back to Senri to apply and saw protruding out of his top row of teeth, two gleaming white tiny sharp fangs poking out.

"Fangs?" Izmu cried. She quickly picked up the clipboard with all the models and their outfits that due today. Looking for his name, maybe the managers had it wrong. Maybe he was suppose to be a vampire not a devil. Found his name, Senri Shiki – Pirate, Devil. Maybe it's just a mix up, "hang on Senri, I'll be right back, I need to see Naeko and see if there's been a mistake."

A few minutes later both Izmu and Naeko returned, "no, no he definitely is scheduled to be a devil."

"But look at his fangs. I don't understand it," exclaimed Naeko.

"Senri dear," asked Naeko softly, "you're suppose to be a devil, where did you get them fangs from?"

"From Mama and Dada."

"And when did you put them in?" asked Naeko, thinking to herself he didn't have them when he came in.

"I always had them, even when I was a baby." Said Senri as he pulled out another box of Pocky.

"Hmm," both Izmu and Naeko thought to themselves, "let's find his parents."

"Why do you need us?" asked Rido walking in with Midori's hair as messy as Senri's and her lipstick smeared. "what's the little terror done?"

"We wanted to ask about his fangs."

"Oh um, well Senri loves vampires so we brought him some of those fake teeth to wear so he can pretend to be," Midori quickly lied.

"I'll try take them out," said Senri, putting his finger up to his fang ...

Rido quickly ran over to him and pulled his arm down, whispering closely in his ear so only he could hear, "Senri we have already told this a million times, you are not to put the tip of your finger to your fangs in public."

"Sorry Dada," he hugged him and Midori couldn't help go hug her son and boyfriend too. (A/N I put boyfriend instead of husband seeing how Senri has his mother's surname instead of the Kuran surname)

"You like vampires do you then Senri?" "Well as you are such a cutie and your mother is a long time friend, I'll see what I can do,"smiled Naeko kindly. Senri celebrated by chewing another Pocky.

Looking at the 3 of them cuddling so sweetly together, Naeko had a change of plan and a new idea cropped up, "I have another shoot for Senri in mind but first, how would you all like to be in the photoshoot as vampires? I think the 3 of you would make a perfect vampire family!"

_Haha if only she knew how right she was ..._

***A WEEK LATER***

"I gonna practice my singing, so I don't forget the words," announced Senri in the car,

"Birthday you. Birthday you, Birthday Rima, Birthday at you."

"Nearly right," giggled Midori, "you have got all her presents have you, I don't want to have to drive all the way back home to get them."

"No Mama, all here, there is the many ribbons she likes, a dolly, striphy socks, necklace and a plushy Pikachu toy, don't know why she likes the electric type pokemon"

"Senri," said Rido in a stern tone, "where is the boxes of Pocky that was also brought for her?"

"Don't know," he mumbled.

Rido looked round in the back of the car and saw his son looking guilty. Chocolate fingers and biscuit crumbs around his mouth explained it.

"Oh great! Darling, pull into that large candy shop ahead look like we're going to have to buy more Pocky for Rima."

Walking in Senri ran in and little was like a kid in a candy shop, grabbing all until he came to the Pocky area ...

There among the boxes was a large cut out of a sweet little boy with blue eyes and auburn hair advertising Pocky by having 3 in his mouth at once while sitting on a whole pile of boxes to show off all the different flavours...

Pointing at it Senri asked, "Mama, Mama, does this mean now I am a professional model?"

**Thanks again for reading, I appreciate every single one of you! Mwah! Love you all, please stay tuned for more xD**

**Love, Megz xx**


End file.
